The Gem Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 September 2016
02:45 HELLO Ender^ 02:47 Hey 02:47 Hey Hydea 02:47 *Hydra 02:47 Welcome^ 02:48 heyo guys ^^ 02:49 SO UM 02:49 You know how I was thinking of revisiting my Opal fanon? 02:49 omg yeah? 02:49 ? 02:50 Well, I was actually thinking of when the fanon should take place 02:50 aw damn!! whn do u think it will? :o 02:50 I was thinking it could be sometime during when the beach house was being made 02:51 Like, when Steven was about 4, maybe 6?? 02:51 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! omg !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! that'd literally be so adorable!!! 02:52 And instead of having be a completely different thing, I was thinking it being canon up until the beach house starts to be built, where it will then split into a different thing 02:52 BTW, do you guys know this thing called Morning Drawffee? 02:52 I do not 02:53 It will be about Amethyst and Pearl falling in love, and Garnet teaching them how to be a stable fusion 02:53 dude that would b rlly cute bcuz its like 02:53 I think you might like this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6NrAYjAXedA 02:53 they dont have to even worry about steven, like, they can just focus on hanging out omg 02:53 OH YEAH 02:53 I've seen that Ender 02:54 And yeah, true omg 02:54 But they might babysit Steven every now and again 02:54 omg steven would have like faint memories 02:55 he'd be like....i have a feeling i've seen opal before???? 02:55 I think i'll try to make a draft sometime soon 02:55 OH YEAH 02:55 honestly it'll be so epic <3 02:55 steven looks so terrifying in the vid omg 02:55 But it's just so far to think of a story and plot and conflict and stuff 02:55 Maybe Ender can help me 02:56 if you need a scary episode then yes 02:56 DID SOMEONE SAY THEY NEED TERRIBLE THINGS TO HAPPEN!? 02:56 ender will be of great help 02:56 *Rushes in from 9 tabs away* 02:56 Yes 02:56 ok like....drawing sardonyx and sugilite is so hard 02:56 there are 02:56 ARMS 02:56 EVERYWHERE 02:56 just 02:56 ARMS 02:56 YEAH 02:56 I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN OMG 02:56 i was like...is this sards or sugilites arm... 02:56 For me arms aren't the problem 02:57 It's the freaking hands. 02:57 https://68.media.tumblr.com/6ca663b12d0eac81f88eeefdc6b35c5b/tumblr_odqaiaoAe61vw1301o1_1280.png 02:57 02:57 i forgot sard had 4 arms when i drew this 02:57 oH GOD 02:57 I HATE DRAWING HANDS 02:57 SHE'S LOVELY THOUGH OMG 02:57 ...Maybe I can cut Carmi's hands off sometime- murder the hypotenuse, they always told me! XD 02:57 aAAA thank :D 02:57 ender 02:57 no 02:58 i know shes your OC bUT THATS SO CRUEL 02:58 I know, I know. 02:58 I'm not THAT evil. 02:58 thank god 02:58 I was still thinking about calling the fanon Opal's Universe 02:59 shit i just thought of something...i doubt it will happen but... 02:59 what if we saw flashbacks in the show of...opal! 02:59 opals first formation even..! 02:59 I've turned my OCs into plushies, turned one of my OCs into a living mental breakdown, driven them insane multiple times, forced them in bad fusions, removed arms... 02:59 But cutting off hands? That's my limit. 02:59 THAT WOULD BE THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD HYDRA 02:59 i rEALLY HOPE THEY DO IT but they won't >_< 02:59 like the sard picture u showed 03:00 like when fusions first fuse 03:00 ...I feel like my limits, if I ever had to draw them on a paper, would like...be the shape needed to summon Cthulu. 03:00 its really...different 03:00 its like they havent really found their style/personality yet 03:01 cthulu's a good guy right 03:01 or... 03:01 ;__; 03:01 Yes, despite my gripes with fusions I do show a bit of interest in the first fusion... 03:01 The mashing of colors, the disorder of how it looks...I just wanna... 03:01 Find a way to keep them like that... 03:02 ...You know, an idea actually crossed my mind multiple times. 03:02 If we all were representations of gods on this wiki, would I be the God of Despair or Chaos? 03:03 i swear to god all these aRMS 03:03 03:03 oh no i gave ender TERRIBLE IDEAS 03:03 i really wonder what amethyst looked like when she first came out of the earth 03:03 wait a shittin minute 03:03 we never saw how they met amethyst!!! 03:03 i wonder how pearl felt about ame?? 03:03 Pfft 03:04 Like I need others to come up with terrible ideas. 03:04 >_> give credit where its due man 03:04 jk 03:05 Most of the time, though. 03:06 I think I just found my relationship to Steven Universe in one quote 03:07 brb!!! 03:07 "It's so pure, so anything {I} do to it will just make it worse." 03:09 I wonder if a fusion only looks mismatched and stuff depending on how many times a gem has fused 03:09 Malachite didn't really look as mismatched as Cotton Candy Garnet, she mostly was just corrupted 03:10 So that makes Jasper even MORE of a hypocrite? 03:10 Pretty much 03:13 Welcome back!^ 03:13 tysm!! 03:13 OMG HYDRA, I'M STILL LAUGHING ABOUT THE BABYSITTER'S HEAD IN THIS VIDEO https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VRmV3_9CxjM 03:13 TYSM? 03:13 Oh thank you so much 03:13 yuppers 03:14 OH GOD 03:14 HER 03:14 OMG 03:14 WHAT 03:14 AM I 03:14 LOOKING AT 03:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JtCYjMcXAn0 03:15 OH MY FUCKING GOD BORIS 03:15 OH MY GOD DON'T WATCH THIS SHIT 03:15 So, uh...I'm watching that Knock-off Steven Universe designing video 03:16 CAILLOU LEGIT SAYS "You accidentally touched my... um, you know" 03:16 EW 03:16 THANK YOU FRO THE WARNING 03:16 omfg 03:16 Vulture on a date 03:16 u linked that cheesy creepy pasta 03:16 and 03:16 it got really gross 03:16 like not just gore; it was EWGH 03:17 Oh yeah, i'm so sorry about that omg 03:17 What happened in it? 03:17 no its ok!! 03:17 um it'd be so gross 03:17 i knew shit was going down when 03:17 like 03:17 Was is rape or some shit? 03:17 And now I'm just wondering, if the three of us were put in front of a giant drawing board and we had to make bootleg designs of Steven Universe characters, how would it go? 03:17 ok doris basically found used condoms and they fight and call each other slurs 03:17 i didnt watch the whole thing so idk 03:17 I'd make Opale 03:18 DANG 03:18 i'd have lots of fun omfg 03:18 I feel like I would be excited, Opal would be okay, Hydra would be just watching me in fear. 03:18 i'll just be in my own corner 03:18 drawing my fabulouse bootleg chars 03:18 and NOT looking at enders side 03:18 I mainly got that idea cause the two guys in the video are clearly not excited about this 03:19 Or at least one of them isn't 03:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6NrAYjAXedA Just go to the 1:00-2:00 mark. 03:20 1:40 specifically 03:20 LOL 03:21 Literally here's what it would look like: 03:21 Opal: Normal drawings 03:21 Hydra: Normal drawings 03:21 Ender: Mad scientist's blueprints 03:22 omg my bootleg char would be geminEYE 03:22 a horrible pun ik 03:22 IVE BEEN UNBLOCKED 03:22 gr8 03:22 WHAT A COINCIDIENCE 03:23 I JUST ASKED YOU ON SKYPE LOL 03:23 im somehow not getting notificstions 03:23 it doesnt show anyone online 03:23 that happens for me too 03:23 its kinda glitchy 03:23 and ithink i cant even see some messages 03:23 damn it skype 03:23 sometimes it'kll say like theres 6 people 03:23 when theres 2 ppl in chat 03:24 Ill be AFK 03:24 for a while 03:24 ok 03:24 You were never blocked wtf 03:24 do u guys have school tomorrow? or is it just me? 03:25 idk if its a holiday or just for me lol 03:25 I have school tomorrow 03:25 But not next Monday 03:25 Me too 03:25 damn that sucks D: guess its just a local thing then 03:25 That's cool though 03:26 since u guys have school dont feel obligate to stay up if ur tired!! im just a night owl xDD 03:26 my parents were so pissed that i was up til 4 omfg 03:26 Turns out me wanting to sleep at 2:30 gave me a perfect 7 hours 03:26 for some reason i felt hyper in the morning even tho i had 4.5 hours of sleep 03:27 NAAAAH I don't have to wake up until about 10:15 03:27 Since I only go half days 03:27 DAMN i wake up at like 5 am. 03:27 That's horrible omg 03:27 I could never do that 03:27 I set my alarm for 6:30 so I can get some me-time. 03:27 it was my choice Dx i wanted to take art so i took an early class...plus i live far from my school so i have to wake up extra early 03:28 ik the feel ender 03:28 its so nICE TO BE ALONE 03:29 as someone who shares a room with 2 sisters its like. i would kill for free time 03:29 idk why, but I keep thinking that idea of "If all three of us were given a blank room, 1 wall each and we had to draw things related to Steven Universe, how would it go?" 03:30 ......i'd be embarassed 03:30 it'd be a lot of jasper 03:30 and thats embarassing 03:30 cuz 03:30 ...Rebecca Sugar would probably either be proud or terrified of my wall XD 03:30 its not healthy to love a fictional char that much i think 03:30 OMG on tumblr so many ppl are more obsessed with jasper than i am!! 03:31 You'd request to have the wall opposite of mine so you'd have to look at it as little as possible XD 03:31 ender ur right 03:31 i'd totes do that 03:31 To which one? 03:31 Ah 03:31 i dont think RS would be scared tho 03:31 she'd smile and be like 03:31 "good work son" 03:32 Cause here's the thing, if I sound like I'm predicting too much, Hydra is basically the one person who knows my...treatment of gems to the fullest extent. 03:32 omg im talking to this gal who loves jasper and she just called me sweetie. HOW ADORABLE 03:32 So I feel like she'd be kind of scared of what I'd make XD 03:32 YEAH ENDER. I REMEmbER THE PM RP's 03:32 i've seen it all 03:32 all your theories 03:32 all your ideas 03:32 all your roleplays 03:33 My plans... 03:33 i am SCARED FOR YOUR OCS 03:33 i genuinely worry for them 03:33 Don't worry, like I said before ideas for them have been kind of low recently. 03:33 I just need something...something that will give me that spark that I desire...one day the show will give me that spark. 03:34 the show hasnt been that creepy lately 03:34 the episodes arent as depressing... 03:34 they used to make me cry and now they dont... 03:35 maybe im just used to rebecca sugar's terridness 03:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vX-clOCnuTU 03:35 DAAAANG ROSIE AND DAISY BE LAYING DOWN THEM BURNS 03:35 But listen. One day, you KNOW it will happen. 03:35 "Daillou" 03:36 Smoky Quartz...I feel like that would give me some ideas, but it's not a true spark. 03:36 CAILLOU CALM DOWN BOI 03:36 Hey Hydra, remember Lepidolite? 03:37 WHY IS THE MUSIC SO DRAMATIC OMFG 03:37 IKR 03:37 I LOVE THESE VIDEOS I LEGIT CANNOT BREATHE WHENEVER I WATCH THEM 03:37 Caillou gets grounded is the new Steven Universe 03:37 tHEY ARE LITERALLY THE BEST AAAAAAAA 03:38 i still love the creepy pasta one the best lol 03:38 prob cuz it was the first one ive seen 03:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0emmUS_avUE 03:39 "Yay. Caillou and I are ditching that bisexual baby's birthday party to go to Chucky Cheeses" 03:40 LATER SHE SAYS "I agree with you Caillou. Who needs that lesbian baby in the first place" 03:40 BEING GAY RUNS IN THE FAMILY 03:42 tHEY ARE SO MEAN OMFGGGG poor daisy!! 03:42 i realize tho 03:42 "go animate for schools" 03:42 I WONDER IFTHATS FREE 03:42 i bet u just lie that u go to college or something 03:42 and u get it 03:42 NOPE 03:42 It ain't free 03:42 It's actually for teachers 03:42 ;_________; 03:42 *jumps into the void* 03:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gS2vZQHBoDs 03:46 dAMN CAILLOU 03:46 you fUCKED UP 03:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xp3TQLBedV0 03:46 CAILLOU'S SUCH A DICK HEAD OMG 03:49 QUADRILLION GENERATONS 03:49 HE DESERVES IT TBH 03:49 what an ASS WIPE 03:50 I can't remember if i've shown you this one or not https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=208yx9XvTBc 03:51 no!! 03:54 https://youtu.be/hN_z2xI4rO0?t=31s 03:56 Opal, i designed the fusion of me and Hydra: http://imgur.com/a/360N0 03:57 https://youtu.be/22PDY5EgxTk?t=27s 04:01 https://68.media.tumblr.com/ba06a6df19f6d2d88c05f3b8e5cd1985/tumblr_odosk8tFzj1tk8ivso2_540.png 04:01 SAVE MY POOR BABY 04:09 I'm going to bed 04:09 Good night 08:26 boi 2016 09 19